


Wrong

by vvavavoom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom
Summary: They had explained to her that Mommy and Daddy still love her very much and they would always be a family, but things were going to be a little different from now on, and in the end they would be happier.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this so if there's any mistakes pls just pretend they're not there. I may or may have not seen cheaper by the dozen before writing this. Comments are appreciated!! <3

Everything was wrong.

She likes to think it all started when her parents sat her down and told her they weren’t going to be married anymore. They had explained to her that Mommy and Daddy still love her very much and they would always be a family, but things were going to be a little different from now on, and in the end they would be happier.

Izumi wasn’t stupid, she knew what parents getting divorced means. She knew how Jiro from her class always bragged about how his parents fought and yelled at each other and then got him whatever he wanted to make it up to him. She didn’t want that. Not if it meant her Dad and Mom were going to hate each other.

It turned out that her parents never really saw much of each other after they moved out of their house. It was almost like they didn’t even know each other anymore, which made her sad. How could this still be a family? She missed having dinner with her parents and going out with them and just spending time together. Things were more than just a little different.

Her new living arrangements were also a nightmare. After they moved out of their house, the only home she had ever known, Izumi was bouncing back and forth between her grandparents’ houses every week until her parents could move into their own homes. She was told this wouldn’t last long, but it’s already been three months with no end in sight.

Her parents weren’t the same with her either. Her mom, who was usually the coolest mom in the world, seemed to shrink in on herself. It was like she was going through the motions, dropping Izumi off to school, picking her up, making sure she ate, and putting her to bed. Her grandparents didn’t even seem to notice or care, they just told Izumi to behave herself and not be a burden on her mother.

And her dad? When he was home Izumi could tell he was trying to put on a brave face for her. He would love doing everything with her before all of this. They used to watch movies and go to the museum together and have so much fun, but now they barely even went out to eat together. And all his late nights and travel for work lately just meant that Izumi saw less and less of him. No one was a good enough substitute for her dad. He was her favorite person in the world and now he was barely around.

Izumi felt like she was surrounded by people who were always telling her she could talk to them but never really listened to what she was saying. Most of the time they just wanted to comfort her and tell her not to feel sad, that she would feel better about this soon. Except she didn’t want to feel better, she wanted everything to be better.

Her only real friends were Kya and her pet bearded dragon, Shaw. When Izumi talked to them about the divorce Kya never really knew what to say and Shaw just blinked up at her.

The worst part was the one person who Izumi felt she could talk to wasn’t even here. Grandpa Iroh lived all the way in Ba Sing Se, which you would need to ride a plane or train to see him. She talked to him on dad’s phone whenever he called but it wasn’t enough. Grandpa always understood what Izumi was feeling, and he always knew what to do or say to ease her, but he wasn’t here.

All in all, Izumi was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai had a long day. A really, really long day. All she wanted right now was to go home and lay down in peace, but as soon as she walked into the front door and her mother started nagging her, she knew that was a futile dream.

“Have you even spoken to him yet? You need to try to make an effort Mai.” Michi followed after her daughter.

“Mom stop it. You’re driving me crazy.”

“Listen, when your father and I had our differences the same thing happened to us, but we made it work! We did it for you and Tom-”

“No, you stayed with dad because it was convenient, and you didn’t want people talking about you behind your back. There’s a difference.”

Michi glared at her daughter. “You are being extremely selfish. Look at the life Zuko gave you and your daughter, and now you’re throwing it all away.”

“Ugh enough, I don’t want to keep having this conversation.” Mai opened an ibuprofen bottle and shook out two pills. She was sick of her parent’s lectures. Her mother was insisting she do anything to get back together with Zuko while her father called him a spineless wimp and said she never should have been with him in the first place. But none of that mattered, it was over. She just wanted to move forward with her life.

Mai noted the time on the wall clock, “I’m going to pick up Izumi. I don’t want to hear about this when we get back.” She slammed the door on her way out. Damn, she needs to get the hell out of this house.

Izumi was at Aang and Katara’s house, they we’re more Zuko’s close friends than Mai’s. Her daughter had been spending a lot more time over there since the whole separation, Katara always offered to take her home after school and let her stay for sleepovers with Kya and the kids. Mai wasn’t going to object as she wasn’t very good company lately and anything to keep her daughter out of her parent’s house was a blessing. She loved her family, but they weren’t exactly the best support during a time like this. Mai didn’t want what her father said about Zuko to affect Izumi. Despite their differences, Zuko was an amazing father. She knew the bond that he and Izumi had was special and didn’t want anything to break it. Not even this.

Mai pulled up to the house, texting Katara that she was outside. She just didn’t have the energy to get down and small talk with them and hoped they understood. Mai was waiting about 15 minutes before Izumi was running down the front pathway, waving goodbye to her friends at the door.

“Hey mom.” Izumi greeted as she sat in the passenger seat. She usually sat in the back when Zuko or someone else was driving but her mom was cool enough to let her sit up front.

“Hey kid. How are you?”

“Fine.”

They drove in silence until Mai’s phone interrupted. She looked down at the caller ID and handed the phone over.

“Here it’s your dad, answer it.”

The girl didn’t take it. “But he’s calling you, you should answer it.”

“Come on, he’s calling to talk to you, take it.” Mai insisted.

Her daughter relented and answered. “Hey Dad, did you want to talk to Mom?” Mai couldn’t make out what Zuko was saying on the other end. Izumi looked up at her but didn’t hand over the phone, meaning Zuko did call to speak with their daughter. She tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation, but it was hard when there’s nothing else to listen to.

“But you said you were gonna pick me up tomorrow!” Izumi whined. Whatever news he gave her, it wasn’t good. “It’s not fair! I want to go with you!”

Mai gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. This situation sucks for everyone involved. She knows it’s hard for Zuko to get time away from work, but he always tried his hardest for his family. If he was breaking a promise to their daughter, it was for a good reason.

“Ok fine, you promise?” Izumi was facing the window so Mai couldn’t see her face, but her voice sounded so little. “Bye, I love you too.” Izumi hung up and continued staring out the window.

Mai was going to say something but decided not to. She was sure Izumi didn’t want to hear it anyway. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Once they got home, Izumi ran straight to her room to check on Shaw. The bearded dragon was comfortably warm in her tank, basking in the desert light. Izumi pulled her out, telling her all about her day.

Mai made a face at the lizard in her daughter’s hands when she walked into the room. She remembered the day Zuko brought Izumi home with that thing. Mai tried convincing her to get a pet fish or even a turtle instead, but Izumi was already in love with the little dragon.

“Mom, you can’t forget to feed Shaw tomorrow. I’m gonna be at Dad’s.” Izumi was petting her little spiky head.

“Yeah, sure.” Disgusting. She’d make Tom-Tom do it.

“And give her some cuddles, she needs extra love!”

Mai just gave her daughter an unimpressed look and continued with her business. “Please go get ready for bed, I’m tired.”

“Ok.” Izumi placed Shaw back in her tank. “Goodnight Shaw, I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko wasn’t sure what to expect when he picked up Izumi from his sister’s house. He could hear loud music coming from inside and suddenly regretted ever letting Azula take care of his daughter. Not that he didn’t trust her, Azula has made a lot of progress since they were both screwed up teenagers, no thanks to their father. But she still had her moments where he questioned what she was thinking. Like that one time she watched a slasher movie with Izumi and his daughter couldn’t sleep alone for a month. But Izumi loved her aunt and Azula loved her niece and Zuko loved them both so here they are.

“Hello Zuzu,” Azula greeted him over the sound of the music, “What a shame, you just missed Izumi’s first cartwheel.”

“Great, anything else I missed?” Zuko made his way inside.

“No, just that your daughter is the pickiest eater I’ve ever met.” Azula crossed her arms, “She’s worse than you when you were little.”

He scowled at her “I wasn’t that bad. But thanks for trying, it’s been a pain to get her to eat anything at home too. She only wants the food that Mai used to make.”

“But Mai doesn’t know how to cook.” Azula arched an eyebrow at the mention of her friend.

“I know, tell me about it.”

All the furniture in the living room had been pushed back and Ty Lee was teaching Izumi how to do cartwheels in the middle of it. Zuko watched his daughter laugh and play with her aunt. She seemed happier than she’s been in a while. Even though he felt bad that he couldn’t be the one to pick up Izumi from school and spend time with her, he was happy that she got to spend time with her aunts.

When the girls noticed Zuko Izumi ran over and jumped to give him a hug. He picked her up and hugged her tight.

“I missed you, Turtleduck. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, Ty Lee and Zuza taught me how to do a handstand and I did a cartwheel by myself!”

“Nice!” He put her down and started to help gather her things.

“Do you need help putting everything back?” Zuko gestured to the furniture.

“Oh, no,” Azula looked over to Ty Lee, “We’ll still make use of the room.”

Deciding he didn’t want to know any more, Zuko said goodbye to his sister and her girlfriend and ushered Izumi out the door.

He caught up with his daughter on the car ride. He hadn’t seen her in five days and that felt like an eternity. Before this whole separation he always made it a point to make it home for dinner and only travel for work unless it was extremely necessary.

But lately… Zuko insisted that things at work have just been really hectic but he knows that’s not the reason he’s been gone. It’s because he just stopped trying to make it home before dinner and he stopped declining his work trips. He would say this behavior started when he and Mai finally separated. He knew it wasn’t fair to Izumi, but he just felt so inadequate that he’d let it happen. Zuko tried to concentrate on what his daughter was saying but it was getting harder to drown out that nagging voice in the back of his mind.

Ursa and Kiyi greeted them when they got home. He took Izumi’s bag to his old room, the one she’s been staying in while he found an apartment or something. He needed to find something soon, he hated being a burden on his mom and Izumi needed a home.

Honestly, Zuko felt so drained. He just wanted to lay down and sleep for days. All he could do was try to keep it together for what was left of his little family. But it was hard.

Later when Izumi asked if they could watch a movie together, he agreed, letting her pick one but about 30 minutes into it he felt himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mai had another headache coming on. And it was her parent’s fault, again. Her dad was having some important clients over for dinner and was fretting about making everything perfect. Mai was used to hosting events like this for Zuko and his work, but he never made such a big deal about them. Ukano was such a brown noser though that it felt like life or death for him.

The maids and cooks had been cleaning and cooking all day, making sure the house was spotless and food was perfect. Her mother was dressed in her best robes and preening over poor Tom-Tom’s hair.

“Mai, make sure you wear the dress I laid out for you.

Mai felt like a child again, stuck conforming to her parent’s wishes. She hated that she didn’t really have much of a choice at the moment, she had to stay on her parent’s good side for hers and Izumi’s sake.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Mai went upstairs to Izumi’s room. She felt bad that the kid was stuck here for this stupid dinner.

When she saw the girl still hadn’t showered yet and was still playing with her pet lizard Mai instantly got annoyed. “Izumi, come on. I told you to get ready half an hour ago. Grandpa’s friends are coming soon.”

“Mom, I think there’s something wrong with Shaw.” Izumi didn’t look up from the tank, petting the lizards head.

“Izumi just leave it alone and get ready. I’m sure it’s just tired.” Mai didn’t wait for Izumi’s response and left her daughter’s room to get ready herself.

About another half hour later Mai was finishing her makeup when she heard the doorbell ring. “Everyone get downstairs!!” Ukano shouted, “They’re here!”

Mai closed her eyes and counted to ten. She could do this; it was just one stupid dinner. She could get through it. Izumi wasn’t in her room when she passed by, so she assumed she was already downstairs.

Her parents and Tom-Tom were greeting their guests. Mai wondered where her daughter was while she politely introduced herself and helped entertain their company.

A couple minutes later Mai saw Izumi standing at the doorway, she looked distraught.

“Excuse me.” Mai got up and walked over to her daughter. “What’s wrong?” She crouched down to face her.  
“Mom,” Izumi had unshed tears in her eyes, “I think Shaw is dead.”

“What?”

“Mai! Bring Izumi here to meet Mr. Joon.” Ukano walked over from the sitting room. “They’ve been asking about her.”

“Dad, not right now.” Mai put her hand up to stop him.

“Grandpa, Shaw is dead!” Izumi cried.

“What? Who’s Shaw?” Ukano clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

“She’s my dragon!”

“Oh… well don’t worry I’ll buy you a new one!” He started to pull her into the sitting room, “I need you to come here and say hello to Grandpa’s friends.”

“Dad, please-”

“I don’t want a new one! I want Shaw!” Izumi yanked herself from her grandfather’s hold. “No one cares that she’s dead!” She ran away from both of them.

“Izumi!” Mai was going to go after her, but her father held her back.

“Oh, just let her be. She’s too upset to reason with right now.” Ukano guided Mai’s shoulders. “I need you to go in and tell them that she’s not feeling well. Come on.”

Mai felt terrible for her daughter. As much as she hated that lizard, Izumi loved it. She couldn’t believe it was dead. But maybe her dad was right, maybe Izumi just needed some time to mourn before she could be comforted. Stupid lizard had such bad timing on croaking.

Mai waited until they were about to serve dinner to go upstairs and check on her daughter. “Hey Izumi.” She knocked on the door. There was no answer, but Mai opened the door anyways.

“Izumi?” The room was empty. Mai looked around and noticed the lizard wasn’t in its tank.

Mai was about to leave when she saw a note left on Izumi’s pillow. She walked over and quietly read it to herself.

Then she read it again.

And again.

And again.

It said Izumi ran away.

This has to be a joke. She’s messing with her. Mai ripped open the closet hoping to find her daughter hiding from her. That she would jump out and say “Surprise! I tricked you!”

But Izumi wasn’t there. She searched every room upstairs even though she knew she wouldn’t find her.

Mai felt like she was in a dream when she ran into the dining room and told her parents that Izumi wasn’t in her room. She felt like she was in a nightmare when Mr. Joon suggested they call the police. She felt like this was finally real when she dialed Zuko’s number to tell him that their daughter was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Mai’s phone call made Zuko more afraid than he had ever felt before in his life. More than when his father would beat him. Worse than when he thought he was never going to see his mother again. Worse than when Azula had to be sedated and taken to a mental institution in front of him. Worse than when he thought his uncle hated him.

Izumi was missing.

Mai said she wasn’t in her bed and left a note. He couldn’t really think of why or how she did this. All he could think is: where is my daughter.

Once he hung up, he tried to control his breathing. Calm down, stay calm, you won’t be able to do anything if you’re a mess.

Zuko almost didn’t say anything as he was running out of the house when his mom asked him what happened.

“Mai just called, she said Izumi ran away.” Ursa gasped out at this. “I- I don’t know where she could have gone.”

Noren got up and grabbed his coat. “We’ll help look for her. Kiyi stay here in case she shows up.”

Zuko didn’t wait any longer and ran over to his car. While driving Zuko called his friends to see if Izumi could be with them. She wasn’t at any of their houses, but they all volunteered to help look for her. He wasn’t really sure how long it took to get to Mai’s parent’s house but when he pulled up, he saw a cop car in the driveway. He ran up to Mai who was talking to an officer with a picture of Izumi in her hands.

“Mai!”

Mai was a mess. She’d obviously been crying and once she saw Zuko she burst into tears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She just kept repeating over and over to him. “I don’t know what happened.” 

“I know, it’s not your fault.” He reassured her. Zuko would like to think that had Izumi been with him she wouldn’t have ran away or he would have noticed sooner but he knows that’s just his wishful thinking.

He introduced himself to the officer and they discussed the next steps in cases like this. He could barely stay focused on what anyone was saying. He just wanted to jump into action and find her.

“Can you think of anyone that she might go to, any relatives, friends?” The officer asked.

“I- I don’t know. Maybe she could be at Azula’s or Katara’s house.” Mai wracked her brain.

“I already called them, she’s not there but they said they’ll let us know if she shows up.” Zuko said.

The officer reassured the parents they would continue looking for her as he finished his missing child report. Zuko felt like he was going to be sick. His mind was coming up with scenarios of his daughters face on milk cartons and he had to banish them immediately. He was going to find her, Zuko wouldn’t be able to live if anything happened to her.

“I’m going to keep looking, you should stay here in case she comes back.”

“Zuko, I-” Mai didn’t even know what to say anymore. “Ok, let me know if you hear anything.”

He got in his car and drove anywhere and everywhere he’s ever been with Izumi. About half an hour later and no sign of her Zuko parked his car and held his head in his hands.

This was all his fault. This whole divorce screwed everything up and now his daughter was missing because he couldn’t keep his family together. He couldn’t make them happy. 

Zuko slammed on the steering wheel and cursed.

His tiny daughter was out there, by herself and he had no idea where or when he was going to see her again. He felt like ripping his hair out. Why didn’t she come to him and tell him she was unhappy? That she wanted to leave? Why?

Because he hasn’t been there for her like she needed. It was his job to make sure she was happy and healthy and well-adjusted, and he failed. He failed because every time he thought about his failed marriage and what a mess he’d made of his family it made him so sad. Sad enough that he threw himself into work instead of taking care of his daughter. Izumi was his whole life. Everything he did he did for her. He couldn’t fathom living his life without her now that she was in it. He loved her more than anything and if, no, when he saw her again, he would never let a day go by without her knowing that.

Zuko had to get himself together before he really lost it. He wished his uncle was here. He was the only person who could get through to Zuko when he was being irrational. Iroh had a way of understanding and just thinking about the old man had Zuko taking in deep breaths. Maybe he should call-

Iroh.

He’s so stupid, why hadn’t he thought of it before. Of course.

Izumi ran away to Iroh.

Zuko put the car in drive and raced to the train station. He checked his phone for the train times for Ba Sing Se, there was one leaving in about 20 minutes. He stepped on the gas.

Running through the station Zuko searched for the right train. He nearly collided with a few people, but he barely even noticed. He only had about 8 minutes until departure and if he was wrong, he didn’t want to get stuck on a train to Ba Sing Se.

He found the right one and jumped on. He was panting while walking up the aisle, scanning every seat for his daughter. The further he walked without seeing her made his heart drop. He was about to tell an attendant to delay departure when he spotted her little head.

All the air left him when Izumi looked up and met his eyes. She was sitting alone with her giant backpack and a shoebox on her lap. She looked nervous and scared and relieved. He stumbled over to her and dropped to his knees hugging her so tight. He didn’t realize there were tears running down his face until they rolled down his chin.

Izumi hiccupped, holding onto his neck. “You said things would be better.”

Zuko held her tighter. “I’m sorry.”

They held each other until they felt the train lurch and being moving. Zuko sat down next to her and puller her under his arm. She was still crying, and he had to wipe the tears from his eyes so he could see her properly.

“Izumi, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He kissed the top of her head over and over.

She held onto her father as her crying calmed down.

“Are you ok?” He pushed her hair back, “I was really worried about you, Baby. Everyone is, they’re looking for you.”

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed, looking down at the box in her lap.

“Hey, it isn’t your fault. I- I just wish you would have said something. I know I haven’t been around a lot lately but-”

“You haven’t been around at all.” Izumi sat up, looking at her dad. “Nobody has. I thought it would be better if I went with Grandpa, he would want me.”

He felt like garbage. No, worse, he felt like his father. “I- I know and I’m sorry Izumi. I’m so, so sorry. I messed up, mom messed up, and I’m sorry that I haven’t been there for you and you felt that way. But I’m going to fix it, and it won’t ever happen again. I promise.” He said seriously, “I love you; I’ve always loved you and you are always wanted.”

“I love you too.” Izumi hugged her father again and they stayed like that for a while. Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
